FN Minimi
FN Minimi ('''F'abrique N'''ationale '''Minimi)'' hay còn gọi là M249 là một khẩu súng máy cơ bản trong Counter-Strike series và Counter-Strike Online. Nó còn có tên gọi khác trong game là ES M249 Para. Tổng quan FN M249 Minimi được chế tạo bởi Fabrique Nationale ở Bỉ, còn M249 được hãng FNH USA, một công ty con của FN ở Mỹ chế tạo. M249 đứng đầu trong cuộc thi chế tạo "vũ khí cộng đồng mới" trong giai đoạn cuối thập niên 1970 đến đầu thập niên 1980. Loại súng Minimi này đã được nhiều quốc gia sử dụng kể từ thời đó, đặc biệt là các thành viên khối NATO. FN M249 là khẩu súng máy hạng nhẹ với băng đạn là 100 viên sử dụng loại đạn 5.56mm. Đây là khẩu súng có số lượng đạn khá lớn và ăn hại nhất game... vì đường đạn bay lung tung, kém chính xác, thời gian nạp đạn quá ngắn. Ưu điểm *Khối lượng đạn lớn trong một băng (100) * Có thể mua được cho cả Counter-Terrorist và Terrorists *Độ chính xác ảo lòi (Đan bay lung tung nên rất hay ăn rùa với khẩu này) *Nhiều ammunition dự trữ (200) *Độ giật thấp Nhược điểm *Sức sát thương yếu so với một khẩu súng máy (28) (HƯ CẤU) *Rất đắt đỏ *Rất là nặng *Thời gian nạp lại đạn lâu *Tốc độ bắn chậm *Stun và Knockback yếu lên zombies... (Nhưng vì nó khá là nhiều đạn nên nhiều người sẽ cầm) Mẹo khi dùng M249 Trận đấu bình thường *Không nói nhiều, sấy và YOLO thôi... Bạn hãy chuẩn bị một tinh thật không sợ chết, xách súng lên và quẩy lên chỗ đối phương.. Zombie Mods * Tìm một chỗ phòng thủ chắc chắn, rồi cứ thế mà nã vào zombie... Tin mình đi, chả có tác dụng gì đâu, ăn vả luôn đó... Zombies trâu lắm còn lâu mới giết được nếu không có tí may mắn nào. Zombie Scenario * Mua súng và hô hào cả team xông lên phá tường và chạy, nếu mà team chỉ đứng bắn zombies thì mình khuyên bạn nên thoát khỏi phòng đó luôn đi... Tốn thời gian... So sánh với SKULL-7 Ưu điểm *Nhẹ hơn (-0.2 kg) *Rẻ hơn (-$3250) *Gía thành đạn dược rẻ ($60 per 30 rounds) Điểm chung *Cùng tốc độ bắn (90%) *Knockback lên zombies như nhau.. Nhược điểm *Sức sát thương lên Human yếu hơn (-2) *Sức sát thương lên Zombie yếu hơn (-33) *Giật hơn (+1%) *Độ choáng tác động lên zombie yếu *Ít đạn hơn (-20) *Không có ống ngắm Variants M249 Red= M249 Red thuộc bộ Red firearms là phiên bản khác của M249 với màu đỏ. Khẩu súng được nâng cấp sức sát thương so với bản gốc. Có thể nhận được trong các event. |-| M249 Camouflage= M249 Camouflage là phiên bản rừng rú của M249. Nhẹ hơn bản gốc những 10%. |-| SKULL-6= SKULL-6 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and equipped with a sniper scope for long range engagement. It deals higher damage to zombies but has lower rate of fire when using the scope. |-| SKULL-7= SKULL-7 or M249EX is a anti-zombie version of M249. It holds up to 120 rounds of 5.56 Anti-zombie and 240 rounds as reserve ammuntion. It costs far more and has better performance over the original one. It also has a usable scope implemented on. |-| SKULL 8= SKULL-8 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie ammunition. It is attached with an axe bayonet under its barrel for melee combat. |-| Gallery M249= v_m249_cso.png|View model File:M249_shop_model.png|Shop model w_m249_cso.png|World model File:Yuri-CS_Online.jpg|Yuri with M249 M249.gif|Store preview cs_italy_20111123_2101290.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M249_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Which mode do you prefer M249 the most? Original Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario |-| M249 Red= m249xmas viewmodel.png|View model m249xmas worldmodel.png|World model m249red shopmodel.png|Shop model M249red.gif|Store preview Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster m249red promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 524546_180860248714263_1722192067_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Do you ever get the M249 Red? Yes! No but I ever use it from other people. No... |-| M249 Camo= File:M249camo_viewmodel.png|View model W Model M249 Camo.jpg|World model Shop Model M249 Camo.jpg|Shop model c1_3_1.jpg|China poster M249 Camo In Game.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Trivia *The M249's model is taken from Counter-Strike: Source model. *The world and shop models show M249 has a buttstock while the view model and buy icon show no buttstock. *The draw sound of this weapon is the same as the Glock 18. External links *FN Minimi at Wikipedia. *M249 at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Original weapon